Duorella
by Pumpkinee
Summary: Duo finds himself being forced into a classic fairy tale. Everyone else is included, no point, one-shot, hints of shounen-ai, I guess you could say. All in how you look at it =3


Once upon a time there was a lovely little girl who lived with her evil stepsisters and stepmother. Her name was Duorella.  
  
*Duo pops in* WHAT!!! I'M NOT A GIRL!!!! And I don't live with anybody. ( except Hee-chan when he lets me:))  
  
Come on, it's just a stupid story. Anyways, you are the only one for the part! The long hair, nice bod, and cute personality. Who else would I cast, Wufei!?!?  
  
*Duo laughing* Ha ha! Wufei in a dress! *thinks for a moment* Hey!! Wait, if Wufei would have worn a dress if he got the part, that means I have to wear a dress! Yuck! Only girls wear dresses, and I am NOT a girl!  
  
*ponders for a moment* *quet voice* ...shemale?...  
  
*Duo* WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!?! That's it, I'm outta here!!  
  
But Duo-chan! *gives puppy face* PLEASE stay for the story! Puh-lease for me? *irresistable watery eyes*  
  
*Duo stops at door* *turns around slowly, looking shocked* Did....did you just call me....Duo-chan...?  
  
Um, yeah, Duo-chan...puh-lease...?  
  
*Duo's eyes fill with tears* NO ONE'S EVER CALLED ME THAT!!! *rushes and gives me giant hug* If only Hee-chan...  
  
Long way to go if you want him to call you that. So you'll play the part?  
  
*Duo* Yeah, but nothing too frilly, okay?  
  
But people love the frill! *shows an incredibly frilly pink dress* Anyways, it brings out your eyes! Hee-chan and the other G boys'll love it on you!!  
  
*Duo eyeing dress in a half wanting way* Really?  
  
Yes, and just wait til you see the other boys' costumes! *ushers Duo into dress* You look gorgeous!  
  
*Duo blushes* I think it really shows my good attributes; you know, my stunningly blue eyes and silky soft hair.  
  
*Pets hair* You're right, it is so soft! How do you do it?  
  
*Duo pulls out a bottle from the endless items gap behind all anime characters' backs* Pantine Pro-V smooth and sleek conditioner and shampoo.  
  
I'll need to try that! But on with the story...  
  
Poor Duorella-  
  
*Duo* At least call me Duo!  
  
Fine, but lets get through the first paragraph already! Poor Duo, she was forced to always clean the house and do awful chores.  
  
One morning, Duo's evil stepmother called her into the bedroom.  
  
...  
  
Hey! What's going on here!? Wufei, say your line!!  
  
*Wufei* I will not be weak and play this dumb game of yours.  
  
*Duo bursts out laughing* Wu...Wu...Wufei's an old...WOMAN!?!? *Duo can't continue because he's laughing too hard*  
  
*Wufei blushes* Shut up Duo! And you, story teller!  
  
*Peeved* Narrarator, genius.  
  
*Wufei* Whatever you are, you are a weakling! And give me back my hair band!  
  
*Pulls out pink sparkly hairband with black shiney hair on it* This?  
  
*Wufei* YES!! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!!! WEAKLING!!  
  
You'll be weak if you leave the story now. But go, whatever. Weakling.  
  
*Wufei* I AM NOT A WEAKLING!!! I will finish this stupid fanfic to prove that I am not weak, weakling!  
  
*Privatly thinking to self* What a loser. He needs some Zoloft or Pepto Bismal or something...  
  
*Gets on with story* One morning, Duo's evil stepmother called her into the bedroom.  
  
"The prince has invited us to the ball, and then I say you can go, but then a whole bunch of crap happens and now you are stuck home and you can't go to the ball. Now go cry in a corner, weakling,"  
  
Jeez, you just ruined half the story, Wufei. But Duo replied,  
  
"But Stepmoma, Why must you be so cruel!?!? And why don't you put your hair down more often, it looks good on you," *Duo goes over to Wufei and pets hair* "And it's softer that my hair! How do you do it!?"  
  
*Comes over and pets Wufei's hair too* Aww, it's softer than Duos! What conditioner do you use, Wu-man?  
  
*Wufei* Weaklings! Get on with the fic!  
  
Yeah, yeah. But Duo replied,  
  
"But Stepmoma, why must you be so mean?"  
  
"Cause I am. Now go get your dumb sisters in here,"  
  
Duo ran and called her mean stepsisters.  
  
*Zechs* Why ME!?!?! Why not another unexpecting person!?! Take Treiz instead!  
  
I'll tell him you said that, Zechs. Just play along, your part almost up anyways.  
  
Duo ran and called her mean stepsisters.  
  
*Monotonous voice as he reads from the scriptbook* "Move out of the way, Duo. I have to get ready for the ball,"  
  
*Duo* But I didn't tell him about the ball yet!  
  
Who cares!? Duo ran and went to her other sister's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Said the sister. Duo came in.  
  
"Ah! Duo! Would you like some tea? It's Arabian,"  
  
"Love some, Quat-dude, but we got a story to finish. But save me a cup, okay?" And since everyone was being so difficult, the author decided to let this blooper slip as Duo left out the door.  
  
*Hands Duo new lines* "Stepmother, you only have 1 daughter. The other one was killed off by the author cause she didn't want to put up with him.  
  
That's not what the lines say!!!  
  
*Duo* But I can't lie!  
  
Get through the story people! So everyone left, except Duo, and went to the ball.  
  
'Wahhhhhh!!!!!!! I can't I go to the ball!? I WANNA GO!!!!!"  
  
Then suddenly, Duo's fairy godmother appeared.  
  
*Duo begins to laugh uncontrollably* Trowa just looks too funny in the blue gown and golden slippers!  
  
"Trowa crosses his arms* Aw, come on, Duo! It's not that bad! Anyways, I like the golden shoes! I think they're pretty....  
  
*Wufei* Weakling.  
  
PEOPLE!! If I have one more interuption, I'll kill the person off!  
  
*Wufei* I knew you were a weakling.  
  
Then suddenly, a wild group of cannibal islanders took the stepmother away and put her in a pot of boiling water, where lightning struck moments later.  
  
"Here, a dress and everything, Duo, to go to the ball. But I'm not giving you any glass slippers. They're way too expensive, and you'll probably trip and break them anyways. And last time you had a pair you threw them at that old lady crossing the street,"  
  
"She was jaywalking!! Ah, well, you're probably right. So could I have a pair of those red ones Dorothy has in the wizard of Oz?"  
  
"Whatever. Here," The kind fairygodmother gave Duo special shoes.  
  
Duo magically appeared at the castle. It was just after Halloween, so all the pumpkins hadf faces on them, and that would be a scary carraige. And because some chicken sissie coward main character is afraid of mice.  
  
The moment the prince looked up and saw Duo, he fell instantly in love.  
  
*Duo looks around* Where's my prince? I don't see him!  
  
Heero! Get you sorry butt over here and play your part!  
  
*A small squeek is heard from under the table* No!  
  
...Heero? Come on out and play your part! Everyone else did!  
  
*Heero in fetile position, rocking back and forth* No! Why can't Trowa-  
  
Because Trowa's lethal (and now a registered weapon) bangs would probably kill Duo!  
  
*Duo* Ah, come on, that's gross. It'd be a Yaoi fic if either of them did it!!  
  
Sort of would, sort of wouldn't. But good point. So Duo realized that the prince was really ugly and left to spend the rest of her life in a sewer truck.  
  
The end.  
  
Don't you just love happy endings?  
  
*Duo* Hey! That's not happy! That's not even fair! I'm the main character! Something good has to happen!!  
  
True, something good always does happen to the main character.  
  
But that night before living in the sewer truck Duo went out to eat at 'The Cannibal' and found something of her stepmom's necklace in the food. Gross.  
  
*Duo* That not happy!! That's just disgusting!!  
  
The moral? Not all fairy tales have happy things happen to the main character.... 


End file.
